The purification of GSH-transferases from normal tissue will be carried out, preparatory to examining for changes in these enzymes in abnormal tissue. Considerable interest has developed concerning the mechanism of the GSH transferases and the relationship between the catalytic role of these proteins with their transport role. Mechanism studies of the GSH-transferases using benzo(a)pyrene derivatives as substrates are in progress.